


To be or not to be cursed

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't give a shit about Camille, Alec is a tactician, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Human AU, Izzy and Jace are the best siblings, M/M, Prom, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “You broke up with me, but in the end, you are going to come back to me. Because I’m the only one who can love you, darling.”He wanted to throw up. Even a pure word like love sounded painful coming from Camille. He felt so dizzy, he barely noticed when she finally left him alone.Always alone.





	To be or not to be cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusLightwoodAlecBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/gifts).

> I hope you like this and it makes you smile, Sam!

Magnus was proud of himself. The gym was so beautifully arranged, it certainly would be the most amazing prom NY Institute High has ever had. Being in the Student Council had its perks, one of them claiming beforehand the leadership of the Party Organization Committee. Alongside Maia, Lily, Clary, Simon, and Meliorn, they arranged the entire gym with all the beautiful flowers, colorful lights, pictures, masks. The playlist was carefully created and the food and drinks picked with the utmost delight.

The entire school only talked about the prom and everyone was excited. Teenagers rushed every day to invite partners with the hopes of getting the best date. This was something Magnus was pretty looking forward to. He was popular, had the good graces of most of the students and professors. Even other school’s staff members adored Magnus Bane.

However, until the prom eve, nobody asked him to be their date.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

Two days before, he even dared to take matters into his hands and bolded asked a boy from another class. He was rejected.

Then, he tried a girl from another year and got the same answer. Sometimes, when he turned and just _looked_ at someone, they would run away.

He felt cursed.

“Why, darling? Having problems to get a date?” A feminine voice called and he trembled, feeling something terrible crawl under his skin. Camille.

“What do you want?” He growled, forcing himself to look at her. The same vicious lip-tint smile, predator eyes and six-inch heels that only existed to step onto someone.

She smiled dangerously and approached her ex-boyfriend, resting a well-manicured hand on his face. Magnus slapped it, backing slightly to keep a safe distance.

“Poor little thing,” her smirk only grew, unbashful, toxic. “I told you once. Nobody would ever date you. Bang you? Perhaps, you are a good sex toy. But date you? You are too much for anyone, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, using each drop of self-restraint to not show how her words still hurt him. He was almost sure he wasn’t doing a good job.

“You broke up with me, but in the end, you are going to come back to me. Because I’m the only one who can _love_ you, darling.”

He wanted to throw up. Even a pure word like love sounded painful coming from Camille. He felt so dizzy, he barely noticed when she finally left him alone.

Always alone.

~*~

Soon, he found out the problem thanks to his best friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Camille threated the entire school – whoever tried to go to the prom with Magnus would know hell. Being one of the most popular of the school and coming from a very rich and influential family, nobody dared to go against her. There was a rumor that one freshman even went to the hospital after a mysterious food poison.

Sighing hopelessly, Magnus accepted that he would have to go alone to his last high school party.

Or not.

On the day of said party, before going home to take a bath and prepare himself, he went to the Student Council classroom to put back some props, when something caught his eyes. On the desk he usually used during meetings, there were a small jasmine flower and a card.

_\- Wanna be my date? Wait for me at 8PM?_

_A. L. - _

Magnus’ hands trembled so much, the card fell. His head automatically snapped towards the main desk in the room. The desk of the tall, dark and handsome Council’s president. Alexander Lightwood.

For a long time, Magnus had a big crush on him, even attempted some flirtation, but he always thought it was unilateral. Moreover, he was sure Alec didn’t like parties, and a few days ago overheard him telling his brother Jace he wasn’t interested in the prom. Then… Why?

Maybe it was a prank? But… that calligraphy… it was Alexander’s.

He breathed deeply. Well, just one way to know.

~*~

At 8pm, his doorbell ringed. Slightly apprehensive, Magnus – who was already ready with a burgundy tuxedo, hair stylized with gold strikes and the most gorgeous combination of eyeliner and gold eye shadow – opened the front door.

For his surprise, and blissfully happiness, it was indeed Alexander. He was wearing a dark suit with a navy blue bowtie and was carrying a jasmine bouquet.

“Wow,” his jaw dropped a little bit as soon as he scanned Magnus from head to toe, and Magnus giggled, happier than before. “Er… I… You… This… You… For…” He babbled, confused, not knowing if he looked at Magnus or extended the bouquet for him.

Magnus decided to save the poor boy and took the bouquet. “Thank you, darling. They are beautiful, just like you.” He winked to Alec, not missing the shy smile with a glinting of something more in those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

“Yeah, hm. Let’s go, then?” Alec waved towards his car and Magnus nodded, feeling his heart becoming fuller by the minute.

~*~

“So, didn’t you hear about Camille’s threat or Alexander Lightwood is a man of dangerous adventures?” Magnus broke the comforting silence inside the car while Alec drove to their school.

“Eh… I heard about it, and I don’t really care about her. I have more important things to worry about than her pettiness.”

“Like what?”

“Your happiness,” Alec said without wasting any second, as if the answer was too obvious, an unbreakable truth.

Magnus Bane wasn’t one to blush, but he definitely felt his cheeks hotter than usual. His heart thumped so loud inside his chest, he almost asked Alec to turn on the radio to avoid being heard, if that was possible.

“I thought you didn’t like parties and wasn’t going to this one.”

“Yeah, I mean. My siblings would have dragged me anyway. I wanted to invite you as my date, but I figured out you would have a long queue of suitors waiting to go with you, and then I wouldn’t have the slightest chance. When I heard nobody had asked you, I thought it was some kind of lucky or someone above telling me I could have a chance after all. I took the opportunity and here we are.” Alec smiled so widely now, Magnus felt his heart would certainly break his ribs.

“Also,” he continued, unwavering. “Camille can’t hurt me. We just have a couple of months before finishing high school, and then everyone will go their separate ways. If I get lucky, I will be on the other side of the United States and she won’t get near me.”

“Oh, what university did you choose?”

~*~

When they arrived at NY Institute High, they were already immersed in a pleasuring conversation. Even if they’ve already known each other a bit thanks to the weekly Student Council meetings, they never had the chance to talk alone and to get to know the other better. They find out they shared a lot of common likings, even if their lifestyles were so different. They had a similar sense of humor and wits, and the best part: they applied to the same university.

Everything seemed perfect and both were smiling and laughing at the time they entered the gym, where the music was already playing and people were chatting and dancing.

Until a bucket with water and a lot of ice fell from above directly onto Alec. The music paused and a heavy silence filled the space.

Alec shivered from the cold and even coughed a bit. Magnus panicked, not knowing what to do first, but soon got himself together and took his handkerchief to at least dry Alec’s face.

“Well, well, well. What a pleasure. It seems we got your type, Magnus. A wet boy ready to be touched by you.” Camille teased, approaching them with a sly smile. Magnus glared at her but said nothing.

“You really are despicable,” Alec said instead, then turned to Magnus. “I’ll be back.”

And he was gone.

~*~

After the little show Camille presented, everyone resumed their own things. The music started again and the chats got louder. Magnus drank four entire glasses of fruit punch – which he was slightly sure someone had already dropped alcohol there – and sighed, upset. That was it. Alexander wasn’t going to come back and he lost him for good.

Damn Camille and her nightmarish existence.

He was really cursed.

“Hey.” A gentle voice called him, but the surprise almost made him drop his now empty glass. It was Alexander. He came back. “Sorry for taking so long. I had a problem with one of the buttons.” He frowned, wrinkling his nose. He was wearing a dark green button-up shirt and dark jeans, his hair a little bit damped. Still gorgeous. Very, very gorgeous.

“No, that’s… That’s okay.” _I’m just happy you didn’t leave_. Magnus thought, biting his lower lip. “But how…” He waved towards the new clothes, and Alec playfully grinned.

“Earlier, I brought this and put inside my locket. When I heard about Camille’s threat, my siblings and I sat for a whole hour discussing what she could probably do against me. Izzy suggested something with water and prompted me to leave here some spare clothes, just to be sure. That was the only suit I had, but if you’re okay having me like this, I’m okay too.”

“I’m more than okay.” Magnus grinned too, almost not believing in the existence of such a man. He prepared backup plans for Camille’s attack. What he did to deserve such a wonderful date?

“Right, c’mon then.” He offered his hand to Magnus and then guided him to the dance floor.

~*~

Camille tried some things to blow up Magnus and Alec’s night. Some of the things included hurting them physically and even trying to humiliate Alec, outing his sexuality for the entire school. Not that it was a secret, but he never went out there saying ‘Hello, I’m Alec and I’m gay.’ Only his friends knew it, and now all the school knew it. Each attempt against Alec made Magnus angrier at Camille and extremely worried that Alec would snap and think Magnus wasn’t worth all of that. After all, he was too much, right?

However, each time Alec would reassure him it was alright and he wasn’t going anywhere.

When the king and the queen of the night were announced, and to nobody’s surprise Camille being the queen, Magnus tried to pull Alec to outside so they wouldn’t have to watch that horror show. Alec, however, stopped Magnus and signaled for them to stay and watch the coronation.

As soon as the crown was put on Camille’s head, an almost imperceptible powder fell on her and she started to scratch all over her body. All the students started to laugh while she screamed and cursed everyone.

“You know… Izzy is still in the first year, but she wants to go to Med school and become a pathologist. One of her favorite hobbies is messing with some substances. Have I told you how she has a big pot of itching powder? I miiiight have entertained her the idea of using a little bit tonight.” Alec pretended to see something very interesting on the ceiling, trying not to laugh. “She even said that I am the best big brother in the world for letting her. Jace was really pissed.”

At that, Magnus laughed.

~*~

The prom wasn’t perfect as Magnus had expected with so many disastrous things happening, but somehow it was everything he needed. People had fun, so that’s that. Camille didn’t bother them for the rest of the night, but being part of the Party Organization Committee, he still had some responsibilities to supervise.

In the end, when everyone went home, the music stopped and the lights were all on, dissipating the prom’s magic, he still lingered a little bit behind to make sure there weren’t any major problems. The next day he would have to deal with the cleaning, but this was another issue and he didn’t want to think about that now. Not when his date was still there with him, checking something on his phone while waiting for Magnus.

“Everything is in order, Mr. President. We can go home now.” Magnus smiled sweetly, approaching Alec. He was gifted with another beaming smile from him, and for a moment Magnus thought his knees would finally give out.

“Actually, there is still one last thing we should do.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Alec didn’t waste time and after grabbing Magnus’ hand, pulled him towards the gym’s center.

“Would you give me the pleasure of one last dance, Mr. Bane?”

There wasn’t any music anymore, but they didn’t need one.

“Of course, Mr. President.” Magnus didn’t think twice and both engaged in a slow and sweet dance, the closest from each other as their bodies would let them.

Magnus didn’t know if it was possible to get happier. And maybe, maybe, fall a bit more in love with his tall and gorgeous date.

He also didn’t know how much time passed, but one minute their bodies were pressed, and in another, their lips were pressed.

They kissed tenderly.

Wistfully.

Hotly.

Desperately.

Magnus thought that yes, it was possible to fall more in love.

And that he wasn’t cursed after all.


End file.
